A Mare's Wish
by blaze13401
Summary: When a mysterious white mare comes into ponyville, a little orphan pony named Red Burn will soon meet her and go on an exciting adventure. (T rating for mature language)
1. Chapter 1

Walking on the outskirts of Ponyville a lonely little pony trotted with her head low. She had just been picked on once more for not being able to fly. Being a Pegasus, she was supposed to fly wasn't she? The sad little pony continued to walk until she had bumped into something. "Ouch!" she squeaked, falling back on her haunches. Looking up she saw a rather startled Pegasus that looked to be about twice her size. "Oh! I'm so sorry ma'am! I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't mean to run into you like that." She spoke while scrambling back onto her hooves. The Pegasus stared down at the rather distraught little Pegasus and gently bumped her muzzle against her head, " nono tis my fault for walking ahead again without looking, art thou hurt?"

The young mare lowered her head a bit before speaking. "umm..no ma'am I'm not hurt...I'm ok" Her voice was shaky and barely audible as her head slowly lowered with each word. "Uumm...are you ok?" She attempted to ask but the words came out in almost a whisper. With her head still lowered she looked up at the radiant white beauty in aw. She was absolutely stunning! With a gorgeously groomed mane and silky fur. Her posture was that of royalty and sleek firm wings fit for cutting through the air and icy eyes that could send anypony into a trance. This pony was by far the most beautiful pony she had ever seen. When her train of thought broke the small mare found herself blushing and looking away. Embarrassed that she had been staring. "what seems to be troubling you young one? Thou is quite a, how to say, cute, not trying to offend." the mare said with a soft smile

" Uuum...I uh...uumm.." The little brown Pegasus couldn't seem to find the words to say. Never before had she met such an elegant mare. She wanted to know her name, she wanted to know her, but words could not be found to ask. Again the small one found herself blushing deeply, so deep that it could be seen through her brown fur. Eventually she found her little legs shaking nervous now and could only start forward. "I um...uh..my..name...is ...Red..b-b-Burn...um..may I ...ask you...y-y-yours?...ma'am?" She finally managed to stutter, lowering her head once more. The white mare gently sat down on her legs to be in height with the foal "I am Shiroi tenshi but you may call me shiro, now young mare, you may calm down, there is no need to be so nervous for I mean no harm" She gently put one wing over her to block out the sun, but as to not embarrass the foal further she says, " sun is starting to turn you red"

Under the wing of the radiant white mare Red burn felt a strange calmness and protection wash over her and her blush soon faded under the shade. "Shiro...that's...a...p-pretty...name...um...so uh..what brings you down...h-here m-ma'am?" The deep brown foal spoke calmer now and a little bit clearer but still quiet and timid. Shiro seemed nice and almost motherly, something the young mare took comfort in. But she dared not do what instinct told her to do. To a pony she did not completely know, cuddling would be rather rude, but to a foal without a mother, it was rather difficult to resist. With Shiro closer now the urge to get closer was tempting, but the deep brown pony held back and just hooved the ground shyly. She was used to doing this, at her age no pony would want to adopt her because in three years timing she would be able to care for herself. _'No use in searching for a mom now, but if I were younger I would have wanted this one.' _Red Burn thought to herself. "I am on a quest, to find the legendary wishing well, that reaches further out of Equestria." Shiro glanced at the little pony and tilts her head to the side, "Hast thou been in some sort of quarrel?" She gently grabs a lock of red's hair and moves it off of her face with her muzzle, "Thou hast a rather large bruise," shiro paused a minuet, '_This young foal reminds me so much of brother, only younger' _She thought sadly.

Looking away Red Burn couldn't help but feel ashamed. She had been fighting. Not that the foal was the one who had started it but the truth hurt. The small brown pony took a step back to raise her tattered wings, revealing the bruises underneath. "Yes ma'am...I have been fighting...n-not because I wanted to..but...I had to..." She replied in a small voice, remembering the earlier events. Red Burn had rather large wings for her size but not that it mattered. She still couldn't fly. Now that the red feathers on her wings were torn...she wouldn't be able to anytime soon. Shiro looked at the wings and softly nuzzled them, and from her pack on her back she pulls out a bandage to softly wrap them.. though the bandages were wrapped floppily, "Tis the best i can do, I am not much of a medical pony" She said with a smile. Her ears cocked back to some other fillies murmuring back behind her, making fun of red burn, but they soon stopped when shiro gave them a dark glare, "Dearest Red Burn,dost thou have anyone who needs you here? why don't thou come with me on my quest?" Shiro said softly getting up

Wincing from the pain as Shiro wrapped Red Burns aching wings, the little foal looked out at the young fillies who had just beat her up and almost laughed at the orange pony with the swollen jaw who had earlier ripped her wings apart with his teeth. _'He deserved that kick in the teeth.'_ Red Burn thought to herself. Suddenly the other foals had quite laughing and looked away. Looking up she saw that Shiro had been glaring at them, giving a warning to put them in their place. Instantly Red Burn felt that warm safe feeling that she had felt a little bit ago. As the radiant mare spoke of anyone who need Red Burn the little foal could only look away. Then as the white beauty spoke again of Red Burn coming with her the young mare looked up with a smile and sparkling eyes. Nobody had ever asked her to go anywhere with them before and this excited her. "Yes...yes...umm..may I ..umm..go with you?...I'd love to...it'd be a pleasure!" the brown pony scrambled for words as she could not think of the exact thing she wanted to say.

Shiro smiled at the little exited pony bouncing about before her, "Well then young one, we shall begin thy quest," Shiro got up and stretched out her glorious white wings and folded them back against her sides and moved her muzzle into her pack and pulled out a small cookie and gave it to red burn, and watched her gobble it up.

"Why the hell does she get band-aids and cookies when all I get is a kick in the mouth!" the orange pony neighed loudly approaching the two mares. "Because you have a big and rude mouth! And you attacked me!" Red Burn shot back. She looked up at Shiro who had seemed rather shocked that the orange youngster had used such foul and adult language. This was just rude and predictable of him. Red Burn didn't like how such rudeness was being displayed in front of the white angel who had been so kind to her. "Get lost! You don't have a right to speak with that foul tongue of yours in front of Miss Shiro like that!" she neighed taking a step towards him. "I have more of a right than you do freak! You can't even fly!" The air was flooded with the anger the two foals showed for each other. " If you want I could kick your other side of your face for ya! And you'll be missing some teeth this time!" Red Burn replied harshly. "Careful freak or I won't just rip your wings I'll snap'em! Not like you need'em anyway! Your a joke!" He spat back hoofing the ground underneath him.

Shiro watched in shock as the two foals fight and sighed shaking her head and started to sing softly, ""~Ooohh calm thou nerves, and cease your fighting, the battle is over, and so is the quarrel, Fight no more, silence your anger, and let the cool breeze of resting blow over you, and let your anger dull,~" as shiro sang a bright light shines down from the sun on its own illuminating her white fur putting the two foals at ease and cease their fighting, for shiroi's talent is bringing peace to fighting and waring ponies with her soothing melodic songs, she sang more and softer as all the other ponies around listened happily and peacefully, and once her song ended everypony went back to their normal duties. Shiro softly walked over to the two foals, "Thou art ready to go? Red burn?"

Blinking, the now bewildered Red Burn no longer felt the anger that she had once had for the orange male that had recently destroyed her wings. Bowing her head in apologies toward him she soon found herself looking up at Shiro for reassurance. The orange foal turned his head away bashfully with a "Tch!" noise as he noticed the other fillies had started to disperse in different directions and sat down looking at his hooves. Red Burn paid him no mind as she was now distracted with the question that she was asked by the white beauty that continued to amaze her. "Yeah I'm ready...but where to ma'am?" she questioned respectfully looking up with twinkling eyes. Of course she was ready. Finally she had someone to look up to and they were soon to go on an adventure that Red Burn would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro is walking through the Everfree woods with Red Burn along side her, "All the ponies I've passed on my travels had said this place is evil since it grows on its own, but i think this forest is a wonderful place," Shiro sighed, "I just want you to stay near me ok Red? And if thou gets tired let me know and you can ride on my back." Shiro stated as she walked on looking around and letting the sun soak through her fur. i'I am coming brother dearest.'/iShe thought

Red Burn nodded in reply to her as she trotted close beside Shiro. Looking around the foal could see many trees and stumps and long grass. The air was a bit chilly and in the distance she could hear running water. i'This place grows on it's own?'/i She thought to herself with a shudder. Just then a loud noise, that Red Burn could not figure out, echoed through the woods and the young foal darted under Shiro trembling. Looking up she could see icy eyes full of concern peering down at her. Blushing she found herself looking down now embarrassed that she had acted so childish. Crawling back out the young mare looked up at the radiant beauty shyly. "Uuumm...what was that noise?" She asked a bit frightened still, hoofing the ground as she looked down once more.

"It seems to be thunder, a storm is coming," Shiro stated looking into the cloudy sky. As she stared at the sky for a few minuets, she sighed and layed down on her legs and laid one wing down, "Here mount on, we can not have you getting sick in the rain." Shiro pats her back with her other wing and gently bumps the filly's flank onto her back with her muzzle. "Oh...just thunder heh right" She mumbled nervously as she looked up to see a cloudy sky. Why was she so nervous and scared about a little rain? A gentle bump on her rear broke her thought process as she found herself being guided onto the tall white's back. Her wing felt strong and almost solid under Red Burns hooves but somehow soft. As she lay on Shiro's back the red mare felt the slight sting of freezing rain hit hard on her back. i'A little rain? my tail'/i Red Burn thought to herself sarcastically. She gave a sigh as she soon realized that it was going to be a big storm and with no Pegasie to move the clouds it was going to be a long one.

Shiro lifted her wings and wrapped them around Red to give her a warm fluffy soft umbrella. She continues walking, her beautiful white fur and mane getting wet and muddy as red burn was warm and dry on her back, she could feel the little filly curling up on her back and smiles, and heads off the path and around the tree's to get out of the rain. She sighs looking around and starts to hum a soft lullaby. Shiro tilts her head singing softly, "Come little red burn~ I'll take thee away~, into a land of enchantment~ come little red burn, the times come to play~ in our garden of laughter~" The rain and some tree frogs and crickets seemed to chime in for the background music. "Hush now my red burn, for i will stay~ as long as it takes to see your smile~ so sleep now dear red burn, for soon we'll away, on this long and joyous adveennturree~" As Red Burn laid curled up on the white angels back she couldn't help but feel bad that here she was all warm and snug while Shiro remained exposed to the elements. As Shiro continued carrying her, the small brown filly could feel the radiant mare's hooves sink and slosh in the mud. i'How long will this continue'/i she thought silently to herself. i'How much longer will I have to rely on others while they cannot rely on me. Why am I so weak?'/i Her thoughts faded as she peeked through Shiro's wings to see an almost completely black sky. Suddenly they were under trees and the dark clouds could no longer be seen when the soft melody of Shiro's voice gently chimed through the brown foals ears. Inching forward so she could hear clearer Red Burn's heart fluttered as the white beauty hummed her words of comfort. Suddenly a calm warmth flooded her causing Red Burn's eyelids to grow heavy as the song echoed softly through little foals ears and the small foal drifted into safe, warm, and dark bliss.

After hours of walking shiro found a nice dry place to lay down and rest. She nestled red burn against her side and draped a wing over her and laid her head on the ground and drifted to sleep. And throughout the night Red Burn was cradled in a blanket of warmth, and her dreams were happy and blissful.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun began to rise the next morning there was a thick nauseating choking smell wafting through the air, and low growls coming from the woods. The noises came from none other than timber wolves as they lurked closer. Shiro had jolted awake upon hearing the sound of the beasts and jumped up keeping red burn between her legs to keep the foal who was still asleep protected. The wolves lunge out and begin to pounce Shiro. She'd knock them away with her strong wings as best as she could until she got blindsided by one wolf and falls back behind red burn and squirmed to get up as one lunged at red burn. "RED BURN!" Shiro screamed in fear.

Red Burn couldn't believe what she was seeing. One minute she was safe in a world of sleep and the next the filly found herself being tossed behind Shiro's legs that were meant to be a barrier between the white angel and fierce canines only for her to be so easily toppled by a single dog. In an instant, the small brown foal had found herself facing a large grey wolf and with no time to think the canine had already pounced on her, ripping off the bandages that Shiro had wrapped so tenderly around her wings. With a buck Red Burn threw the dog off of her and whirled around to kick it square in the muzzle before charging at the fanged beast that had pined Shiro down. Slam! The brown foal rammed her head hard into the grey dog's ribs causing it to barrel downhill yelping as it went. "Miss Shiro! Are you alright!?" Red Burn cried turning to face the other canines that now seemed to surround them. Having to fight other fillies all of the time Red Burn was used to fighting but...what about Miss Shiro? Could she protect herself? Her thought had ceased when the wolves began to approach the two ponies.

Shiro who had finally got onto her side stared in amazement at the foals strength and slowly stretched her wings, "I am... quite alright... a few scratches, but you! Oh Red Burn, I failed to keep you protected! Thou has gone and got hurt!" Shiro said quickly kissing Red's head where she rammed the dog and looked to the oncoming beasts. Looking back up at Shiro, Red noticed the red stain on her muzzle.i 'Am I bleeding? Well that's just great, now more are going to come./i The young mare thought to herself as she reared up flailing her hooves to create space between them and the beasts. Most of them backed up but one stepped up in challenge. The small filly hoofed the ground in excepting the challenge. i'I have to get Miss Shiro out of here!'/i the brown foal thought once more as she charged at the grey fanged beast, ramming into it head on and galloping past the hungry pack. "This way they will come after me and leave Miss Shiro alone." she whispered.

Shiro's eyes go wide and shouts "Red Burn NO!" Shiro spread her wings wide and took off flying and sped towards Red Burn and grabbed her with her teeth by the scruff of her neck, like a mother cat would to her young, and flew high into the air wincing, but shaking off the pain since her wings got cut from the timber wolf pinning her down and flew quickly towards a water fall that had a cave behind it, tossing red burn onto her back and comes to a crash landing and lays on her side panting, "you... young one, are a lot braver... Than even I could ever be. I wouldn't of been able to muster the courage to face those beasts..." Rolling over onto her legs, Red Burn trotted over to the little pool that the waterfall filled. It must have been a new fall for how little water it held but it would do. Careful not to slip Red waded in the small pool, as the water rinsed off old and new blood stains off of her fur, it revealed scars and new gashes that were hard to see, and colored the once pure water red. Looking back at the shocked white beauty she gave her a strong smile. "I have been in many fights before." The little filly started. "Some have been with dog packs while others were with other ponies and some were bigger than me. I'm used to fighting but I avoid it if I can." Red Burn continued as she ducked her upper body low into the pool. "I know why they came. They were hungry and to them I smelled like dinner." She spoke shaking her once torn wings free of their stains. Shiro seemed amazed that she healed so quickly or maybe it was the fact that she knew so much as her eyes had slowly widened. Finished with her rinse Red Burn stepped out and gave herself another shake. "I'm not sure why but water heals my wounds allot faster. Maybe it has something to do with my parents but since I don't know them I can't tell." The chocolate foal trotted back to Shiro and showed her on the top of her noggin where she had rammed her head, it now had a slight scratch compared to the bruising and broken skin before. "Miss Shiro?" She began again. "Can you walk? If you don't clean your wounds then they will come back." Bowing her head low she lay in front of the white angel and gestured for her to go to the stained pool.

shiro ears folded slightly but nods to the foal and slowly gets up. i'Even a foal is stronger than I.. I see why my kingdom has fallen into the fire of war and destruction.'/i she thought. The mare stepped into the pool washing away all the blood leaving clear cuts and wounds in her once beautiful fur. After a good wash Shiro steps out and shakes dry. i' Hmm..I do owe her for saving my life...' /i Shiro cleared her throat. "Excuse me red burn? Would thou like to learn how to fly?"

Red Burn's eyes lit up at that moment. If she learned how to fly then many of her problems would be solved. She wouldn't have to fight, she could just fly away, no more fighting. Internally she wanted to say "Yes please I'd be grateful." But the thought of how her sister tried to teach her stopped the foal. Her sister died because of her, Red Burn had failed to fly away, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't do it. "Ah well...it's not that I don't want you to but..." The young mare trailed off trying to think of some excuse. "Aren't there too many trees around here? I mean what if I crash?" Looking back at Shiro the chocolate foal thought to herself. i"What if you crashed?"/i Just then Red Burn noticed that Shiro had missed the stain on her muzzle where she had so gently kissed the young mare's injured forehead. With a blush and her head low the brown foal trotted back to the pool and dipped her own muzzle into it before returning to the radiant mare and gently rubbed the stain away. Returning to wash her mouth again Red Burn added "Sorry ma'am...that was a little rude but if we want the dogs gone then we can't have anymore blood shed and it would be best if we got moving again cause they'll be her to." Shiro laid staring at the foal with new mixed emotions and feeling. She could tell that something drastic had happened to Red Burn, something bad like what happened to her. Her thoughts snapped out of it when Red was washing off her muzzle with some water from when she kissed the foals head. In one swift move Shiro wrapped her wings around red burn and pulled her in for a tight but gentle hug nuzzling face into her little back with her head against her chest to where she could hear Shiro's heart beat. Shiro had heard a little yelp when she hugged Red and loosened her hug.

Backing up from Shiro's embrace the deep brown foal couldn't help but blush deeper. She hadn't expected the large white to be so open and willing to trust that easy. Perhaps it was just how Red Burn grew up that she wasn't that open or trusting to anyone and never found herself to be that close with anyone but her older sister. Red Burn gave a little sigh and looked onward when a small yellow crown had caught her attention. It was the white mare's cutie mark. Such a fragile looking thing with large strong wings below it. Looking back at her own flank the petite brown lifted her unusually big wings to reveal the white lily and fallen petals that was to be her own cutie mark. She had to admit that her own mark looked fragile but she loved it. It was all that she had of the older filly that once took care of her. True that her lily was orange but other than that they were the same all the way down to the fallen petals. "Ma'am we need to go elsewhere. The dogs will be back here soon and I don't feel like hurting anything else today." The small chocolate filly spoke as she covered her cutie mark and began trotting. Sure she wanted more than anything to feel the wind whip through her wings that were rather large for a foal of her age but the real reason she wanted to learn to fly was so that she wouldn't have to hurt anyone or thing else.


	4. Chapter 4

With a deep sigh, Shiro gets up and follows behind Red Burn wings folded back at her sides. i'Oh Silver Fang... i wish you were here.. i miss thy brother so much.'/i the mare thought to herself deeply, following Red Burn not wanting to do anything else to cause the filly discomfort and lose more of the fillies trust in her. Shiro stood straight and looked around. "I could fly us if you wish... the wishing well is to be near by, as foretold in the book." Red Burn stopped in her tracks to look back at the large white mare in awe. Her eyes looked like shining stones as they sparkled with hope. "Do you really mean it? You could fly us? But what about the trees? Won't they get in the way?" The thought of being flown excited the foal. She'd never been flown by back before and she longed to know what it was like to be so high up and not be carried by mouth. Her own wings flapped with excitement at the thought. Shiro nodded, "Yes you may, hop on my back, and do not fret about the tree's. I'll be able to maneuver through them.." And with that Shiro lowered a wing for Red Burn to climb up on, once the filly did she shot up high into the air stretching out her wings and flapping them. "Thou are ok back there?.."

Red Burn yipped as Shiro jetted up past the trees. "Wow this is amazing! I can see everything from up here!" The young brown mare spoke in awe letting her wings stretch out. The tip of her wings lightly touched the middle of the white mare's as they flapped to keep both ponies in the air and as they did Red Burn couldn't help but question why she herself couldn't fly if they were so big. Her train of thought was broke when the sudden whoosh of air blew through her short red main and ruffled passed her feathers. i"I wish I could do this every day like Miss Shiro."/i Red Burn thought to herself as her wings finally steadied themselves over the white beauty's and seemed to catch the air. Looking down Red Burn could see the dogs, as she expected, stop dead in their tracks to sniff the tainted waterfall. A little ways away however she could see a doe and two fawns. The doe seemed to be an off light color, while the fawns were darker in their color. The darker fawn reminded her of her older sibling, Ash Burn. Shiro silently shushed the foal and slowly and silently flew down near the deer and got closer to where Red Burn could see them easily and up close.

As they descended Red Burn's tail whooshed back and fourth in excitement. She hadn't been this close to deer since she was a little one. Jumping from Shiro's back the brown foal inched quietly closer until she was right in front of the darker fawn. Behind bushes she watched in awe as the deer kept their noses low but their ears were up and whipping around to detect even the slightest noise. The darker fawn had no spots but was clearly nowhere near adult while the lighter male still had his. The young male must have been adopted because they appeared to be at different ages. Overflowing with joy Red Burn decided to take a daring step forward when the older fawn raised it's head and their noses touched before the small deer jumped with a cry. Such an innocent baby, one would think it would run back to it's mother but the fawn continued to stare at Red Burn as did the young male and doe. "Hello Ash" The chocolate foal whispered and turned to look at the younger male. "Hello White. Are you two happy with your new lives?" She asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer from ether fawn. Surprisingly the darker baby lay the ram of her head on Red Burn's before the three deer scattered in the other direction. "I know it was you. Both of you and I'm glad I got to so you again, happy as deer, like you wanted to be." She whispered barely audible before turning to Shiro once more who looked as if she had a hard time believing what she just saw. "Thank you." The young mare started before giving a long yawn that clearly told what time it was. "I think that maybe we should rest here. Nothing will get us. No creature would dare to hunt where spirits roam." She finished before gathering small sticks for a camp fire. When the pit was set Red Burn slammed her hooves hard on the pile that sent sparks to light up a fire. "We need to rest after today and I'm sure you can't fly in the dark Miss Shiro. Come sit." As the radiant mare got comfortable Red Burn caught a glimpse of the crown and pair of wings that made up Shiro's cutie mark. "Um I don't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but I'm curious." The young mare began, lowering her head a bit blushing. "What does your cutie mark mean and where did you come from exactly...Also um...why are you looking for this wishing well...um..if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh?" Shiro looked back at her cutie mark then back at the curious foal and smiled slightly. "Very well, tis a long story, so get comfy while you can." Shiro waited as red shifted into a comfy position and took a deep breath to start her story, "Way back then all the way across the sea there was a small kingdom, That said kingdom was my home. There lived a lovely queen named Katrina and a king named Thunder Song. The two were deeply in love and soon had two foals, The first one and the oldest was their son and my brother, Silver Fang, then me the youngest. Me and Silver loved to be together, we were inseparable.. no matter what, even if he was away on guard duties. But on one unfaithful day, a terrible tragedy happened... It twas on the eve of my 5th birthday, and like always, I got a royal ball for the eve of my birthday. The birthday was great, my brother came back to celebrate, i got cake and all the other fun party stuff, it wasn't until after the party... as i was being put to bed." Shiro sighed and stared up into the stars, " After a hour of sleeping... i smelled smoke.. when i opened my eyes there was Fire everywhere... In a panic I lept out of bed and ran to my balcony and tried with all my might to fly away, but my wings wouldn't lift me and i fell off my balcony, but luckily Silver caught me. He flew up high to see more terror... the whole castle and village on fire.. and ponies everywhere... our loyal subjects dying in the flames or being killed by an army of dark unicorns. Silver, not wanting me to see any more of the gore and violence flew us down to land, as i hopped off his back unicorns attacked him. With his years of experience he fought back and yelled at me to run, to fly away, but i couldn't... I was frozen in place with fear, Silver yelled for me to fly again, this time more unicorns running at him as his army comes out to fight back... but it was too late, one... one unicorn..." Shiro bit her lip squeezing her eyes shut tight taking a moment to catch her breath to keep from crying ruffling her wings." One... stabbed him... in the chest.. I saw silver fall.. dead.. I looked at what happened in shock, tears welling up, and i shouted his name, and saw all the other ponies fighting, and a song filled my mind... and I sang it from the bottom of my heart, 'Cease and stop! No more shall we war! The battle may just have begun but now it must end! Please CEASE Please STOP! No more shall blood be shed on this earthly ground!" As shiro sang she stood up and a breeze blew through causing her mane and tail to glisten and sparkle in the moon light, "For what can you gain! for what can you win! for what does this grant? Your soldiers lie dead! Your kingdom falls! and now you stand, with nothing to win...' and... as i was singing... all the battling ponies... stopped... and looked at me in awe... as i glowed under the moon light singing the melody... the melody... of war, and thus.. i gained my cutie mark, The mark of peace and bravery, the wings for peace.. and the crown for my royal blood, since my parents and brother had one... as for the quest.. I had heard of a special wishing fountain.. that gives every pony one.. wish, and i vowed, to go and wish for my brother back, he was everything to me." Shiro slowly laid back down laying her head on the ground looking away from red burn


	5. Chapter 5

Red Burn stared at the white beauty amazed that she could still smile. Everything Shiro had been through, just like her, is the reason she obtained her cutie mark. Though it was not for the same reasons, they knew each other's pain, it was still the same sense of loss. She never told anyone about what had happened when she was young. Perhaps it was her lack of trust that caused her silence. But now here she was beside another pony who had felt the same despair. Maybe just this once she could let somepony in. "I two have lost someone very dear to me." The brown foal began with a low voice. When Shiro lay silently still turned away Red Burn stood to trot beside her and sat still staring at her white angel that had now looked through icy hues at her. "I usually don't tell anyone but..." The little filly trailed off as Shiro lifted her head and Red Burn found herself looking away. "If you don't want to hear it then you don't have to. I prefer keeping to myself. But for some reason...I..I feel I can trust you." Red Burn turned her head to look back at the radiant white as she shifted into a position that said she was listening. "It's a rather sappy story...do you want to hear it?" " Yes, please continue dear Red Burn, I'd be more than happy to listen to your tale since thou hast sat through mine and listened," Shiro straightened her neck and watched the little filly.

Red Burn sighed before continuing her thoughts. Memories flashed of how her mother, whom she remembered little of, had abandoned her and her siblings. "It was a long time ago." The brown foal began, sitting and looking down at her hooves. "I was just a tiny little thing. I hardly remember what my mother looked like but I think she was a red mare. There were three of us, Ash Burn, White Ash, and me. Our mother had left us at a daycare center and never came back. It was there that we waited. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. We waited for her. We wanted her to come back and take us home...but she didn't." The chocolate foal now lay on the ground staring into nothing as her voice grew more melancholy. "Finally after waiting so long White Ash got sick and there was nothing we could do. He had some kind of illness that only young ponies get but not naturally. The only way you can get it is from a certain type of mold and you'd have to ingest allot of it. It wasn't long after that he started talking about death and what he wanted to be if he reincarnated and we all decided, I'm not sure why but...well we decided that we would want to be deer." Sitting up and looking back at the woods where the mother and fawns had ran from the young mare, taking another deep sigh she continued still staring behind her. "We decided that we wanted to be together even in the next life. It was then that our cutie marks showed up at the same time. I've never heard of it ever happening before but even more strange is that they were all similar. Ash Burn's was an orange Lily that was missing a few petals, White Ash had a wilted Lily, and I have this thing here." Red Burn then turned her flank towards Shiro and lifted her large wings to expose the little white lily that seemed rather healthy but fallen petals below it. " He died soon after...and it wasn't long after that we found out that the cause was the food they were feeding us. They had mold and had been putting it on our sugar cookies. At night Ash Burn and I snuck out and never went back. We tried to get back home but we couldn't find our way finally somepony in town told us how to get home and the only way was to go through these woods." The young mare sat back on her haunches and looked at Shiro before continuing." She was brave, Ash Burn wasn't scared of anything. My sister had learned how to fly at an early age because she wasn't scared. I didn't want to come here, I wanted to start a new life somewhere else, but Ash Burn wanted to go home, and so we tried to find our way home. It was night when we started for home, we should have seen it coming, but my older sister wasn't afraid. Before we knew it wolves had come after us. She we tried to fly away but I couldn't. The mold had caused my wings to grow too big for me to lift them. I could fight them but my sister couldn't. I tried to protect her but...they were too fast, I was too slow, I couldn't save her." Red Burn was crying now as she continued in almost a sobbing mess with each word. Curling up on the ground her sobbing worsened as she continued. " For a long time after that I've been wandering Ponyville looking for a family but I'm not that tiny anymore so nobody wants me. And all the foals and fillies point and laugh at my big wings and because I can't fly. I've spent so long fighting but I just want peace. I get it. No one wants me, but can't I at least live in peace? Or be a deer so I can be with my big sister and baby brother? Is that so much to ask for?" Red Burn remained laying there sobbing on the ground unable to speak anymore. She hated her cutie mark, she hated her wings, they were the cause of her fights and the reminders of her lost family.

Shiro stared at the sobbing filly and slowly scoots closer to her and gently lays her head near red burn and slowly starts to stretch her wing over but stops mid way remembering how the filly had pulled away from her when she hugged the foal earlier and folded her wing back. Shiro stayed in silence letting red burn cry a little before talking. "I''m sorry to hear such a sorrowful tale Red... When we go to the wishing welll.. you can make a wish, to turn into a deer and be with your siblings." She softly murmured closing her eyes.

Red Burn thought for a moment at the white angel's words. If this well did exist and if they did find it then she would have a chance to have a family. She could finally have her brother and sister back, or she could wish for a family to adopt her. The young brown mare's ears twitched at this thought and she found herself smiling again. Her eyes began to feel heavy as a yawn had escaped the young filly's mouth. Remembering how close she was to Shiro Red Burn instantly cringed away but soon found herself feeling sad from the radiant white's reaction to this. She wasn't sure why she had always been this way, perhaps it was from always fighting with other fillies, ether way Red Burn knew it was time for a change in attitude. "I've been cold to you. I've been pushing you away and for that I'm sorry. I wouldn't mind if..or rather may I cuddle with you tonight?" the small brown asked apologetically.

Shiro glanced at Red Burn laying with her head on ground and blows her mane out of her face, "If thou wishes you may, I do not mind little filly, it probably be better since its cold out tonight," Shiro said staring back into the fire shifting to her side using her wings as kind of a blanket for herself leaving room for red burn. Attempting to hide her excitement Red Burns face lit up but she kept herself from skipping to Shiro's side and instead walked with dignity. Curling herself under the radiant angel's wing, a strange warmth covered her like a veil and a sudden safe feeling fell over her as she nestled herself against Shiro's soft fur drifting into a sweet sleep. It wasn't long before the young filly found herself high among the clouds gliding with her large wings alongside Shiro flapping them and feeling the wind under them before landing in a field where the two decided to frolic and play a little. In the distance she heard a noise. The sight she beheld was none other than the same deer she had seen earlier. Without a warning she dashed passed Shiro, leaving her behind but couldn't seem to get any closer to them. Discouraged now the little filly stopped in her tracks and looked behind her to find that Shiro had disappeared. Looking back at the deer she found that they two were gone. On impulse Red Burn attempted to call out to the radiant beauty but her voice was mute. Again she cried out her name and again she could not hear her own voice. Defeated and lost the young brown lowered her head and in surprise she found that she was looking down a well. Her reflection had shown that of a deep brown deer with beautiful red antlers that almost shined from the light that reflected. "This has to be a dream. A really bad one." She thought as she lowered her new deer muzzle in an attempt to touch the well's water but found that she couldn't reach it. Suddenly a strange tingle that felt as if a muscle had fallen asleep was felt from her rear and she whipped her head around to find that she indeed still had a cutie mark despite being a deer, only it had changed, instead of her white lily and petals it was a small golden crown that had broken peaces of it laying below it. "Doesn't this crown look a little like Miss Shiro's crown?" she thought to herself. Again she looked back into the well at her newly found reflection. Still staring down the well Red Burn soon found that the deer shown by the water was crying and a second later ripples could be seen caused by falling tears. Before she met her this is all the young brown ever wanted but now...she couldn't imagine a life without the radiant mare. At one final attempt Red Burn cried out her white angel's name as loud as she could but again found that she couldn't hear her own voice. "This isn't a dream." She thought to herself "This is a nightmare and I'm stuck in it."

Shiro had drifted into a light sleep as soon as Red burn was snuggled against her safe and sound, but not far into the night she felt the little foal kick and thrive about in her sleep and cry. Shiro tried nuzzling red burn but got a kick in the face. Shiro stood up and looked around quickly and trotted over to a puddle sipping up some water and sprayed it on the fillies face, but... it failed to work. Shiro knew one thing she had to do, the only thing she could think of. So in a quick manor she make shifts a huge leaf into a carrier and managed to scoot the kicking and sobbing filly onto it. "Fear not red burn... I will save thee..." And with that Shiro grabbed the edges of the leaf and lifts it up and runs as fast as she could deeper into the woods, running past thick and dangerous poison webs, but not caring about the pain shiro ducked her head down and continued running soon coming close to her destination for up ahead was a wide meadow, with dark green grass and beautiful flowers of every kind. Shiro raced through it coming up to a small well built well, and gently put Red on the floor. "Huff... We're here... My filly... and now... My wish..."


	6. Chapter 6

Red Burn's new deer ears twitched at the sound of Shiro's melodic voice. She didn't want this she wanted her white angel. "Miss Shiro!" she cried her voice still mute. "I don't want to be a deer! I want you!" Cry as she might her voice remained silent. Still the realization shocked her that all this time all she wanted was love. To be loved and cared for by anyone was all she wanted, not to be something she wasn't. Instantly her yearning to break free took hold and her fighting reflexes kicked in. Raising her head from the well the brown deer whorled around furiously slamming her rack into every rock and tree that got in her way. Bucking and spinning. In her dream deer body Red Burn tore dirt and grass with her jewel like antlers until she found herself facing the well. Again she heard Shiro's gentle voice echoing. In a blind rage the radiant deer hoofed the ground before charging the well head on. Ramming the well it shattered without a sound just as the words "My wish" rang like a melody loud and clear in Shiro's voice. In an instant the young brown's eyes flashed open to find herself laying there on a leaf in the middle of a field just like in her dream. Groggy and a bit disoriented Red Burn struggled to speak but the words that came out were words she never thought she'd say again. "Mo..ther?" Instantly jumping up she checked herself to see if her dream had come true but was happy to find that her red rack was gone and her lily and wings had returned. When her eyes finally rested on Shiro the young filly couldn't hold back the word that had slipped out just seconds ago. "Mother!" she squealed and dashed towards the white mare uncontrollably and completely unaware that she had spoken it. "I heard you in my dream! You said you would save me! And now I'm free of that horrible nightmare that I was trapped in!" Cuddling the larger female's chest the realization dawned on her of where they were. Looking at the well Red Burn asked quietly "What is it you wished for?" Shiro completely shocked from the fillies out burst, slowly turned into a soft sweet smile and nuzzled red burns muzzle. "For my little filly to wake up~"

Red Burn looked back up at the radiant white's smile and found herself smiling back. "Listen...umm.." the smaller brown stammered as a blush colored her cheeks. "I don't need a wish because well...I already have mine..you. I want you. I've been everywhere just trying to find a family who would take me in but nobody wanted me because I was too old...and not even one of them was even half as kind or beautiful." The young deep brown foal gave a little gulp before continuing. "Miss Shiro...will you be my mother?" When the question was asked Red Burn found herself hiding her blushed face under her large wings. Shiro paused a moment then slowly sat down on her legs and gently pulled the fillies wings away from her face and snuggled her head against red burns wrapping wings around her pulling the blushing tomato foal into a hug. "Of course I will be Red Burn, i wouldn't think of it anyway else" Shiro softly said her voice soft and calm.

Cuddling against her new mother Red Burn found herself in that safe warm veil that Shiro had always been able to shroud her in. This is what she truly wanted. Just then and idea popped into her mind. Shiro had given her dream life and reality, and now it was the young filly's turn. Leaving the white mare's embrace the small brown foal trotted over to the wishing well and stretched her wings. "I wish that my new mother's castle became whole again." she whispered still holding her wings up high. Suddenly a tingling feeling could be felt on the small female's flank. Looking behind her she saw how her cutie mark had taken another form. Wrapped around the white lily as if to hold it up was a golden crown just like Shiro's. The chocolate foals little heart skipped at the sight before she jumped around like a foal in a candy store. It was then that she understood what her cutie mark truly meant. It wasn't the symbol of a curse. It was the mark of new love and life. The fallen petals represented her old life while the lily was her will to live and the crown was of her new mother who would shelter and love her forever in a castle and teach her how to fly.


End file.
